


untitled

by beatboxbmo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Forgiveness, M/M, Oisuga Week, Partying, Second Chances, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatboxbmo/pseuds/beatboxbmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Iwaizumi try to get Oikawa and Suga to reconcile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for lack of a title I have been completely emptied of all oisuga thoughts which is why this piece is so terrible pls excuse any spelling errors and such

"What are we doing here?"

"I uh, I have to drop this off."

Daichi raises the book in front of him and gives Suga a nervous chuckle. Suga just stares.

"You could have done that yourself. Or, better yet, you could have just waited until break was over."

"You don't have to be so harsh Suga."

Daichi starts walking towards the building's lobby, and Suga hesitantly trails after him. He stuffs his hands into his coat and hunches his shoulders, desperately wishing Daichi hadn't dragged him along for whatever ploy he's going to try.

The building is warm and it's nice compared to the chill of outside, but Suga doesn't relax. Daichi starts heading up the stairs two at a time, and Suga finds himself trying to keep up. He doesn't understand why though. He doesn't want to be here.

"This will only take a sec, I promise," Daichi calls over his shoulder.

When they reach the fourth floor, Suga is sweating. The music blaring from the end of the hall is the first indication that this can't possibly be the best time to drop off a _book._

But they continue walking towards the sound of music and the closer they get, the stench of smoke and beer envelop them. Suga works his scarf around his mouth and nose, but it's so _warm_ up here that he feels like he's going to suffocate.

When they step into the apartment though, Suga would rather suffocate then take another step.

Iwaizumi is shouting at people from the small kitchenette on the left, holding a loaf of bread in one hand above his head, and with the other, is pointing a spatula at a group drinking in front of the fridge. Daichi immediately weaves his way over, raising the book in greeting. Suga stands by the door, his muscles tense.

He doesn't want to be here. His eyes keep passing over the faces, hoping he won't see the one he's dreading. He sees a brunette dancing in the living room, and Suga's breath leaves him, but when the person spins around, Suga can breathe again.

_It's not him. Good._

His gaze drifts back towards the kitchen, but Daichi and Iwaizumi aren't there. Suga scowls and hides lower in his scarf.

They need to hurry. Any second and he could show, and Sugawara really doesn't want to deal with him again. Not ever.

After a few more minutes of standing by the door like a creep, with still no sign of Daichi or Iwaizumi, Suga turns to step into the hall. He has his phone, and he knows Daichi does too, so he could send a text and let the other know he'll be at the library. There's really no reason he needs to be here anyways.

And then he hears his name being called.

Despite his better judgment, he stops, but he doesn't turn back.

The voice shouts for him again, but it's slurred, not at all like its usual collectedness. It's still chipper as always, though, which bothers Suga.

An arm slings its way over his shoulder. Shocked, all Suga can do is stand there as Oikawa Tooru's beer breath washes over Suga's face.

"Kou-chan! Long time no see!" if not for the close proximity, Suga isn't sure he'd be able to understand what Tooru is saying. "Never thought I'd see you step fo-foot in here again." he laughs, like he just said the funniest thing in the world.

Slowly, coming back into himself, Suga reaches up a hand and disentangles Tooru's arm from around him. He takes a step away, and then another one, just for good measure.

"I was just leaving," he says. He doesn't look at Tooru as he says it. If he looks at Tooru, he might crumble. And he's done crumbling. He's spent the past few weeks rebuilding himself, and he's not going to ruin that by looking at Tooru.

But as usual, Tooru is persistent and insufferable. He immediately latches onto Suga again, this time by tugging on his coat sleeve and pulling them towards one another.

"Don't be like that Kou-chan. All's good, yeah?" he hiccups.

Don't look don't look.

Suga doesn't reply. He shrugs off Tooru's hand and forces his way past a pair of freshmen and out the door. There's more space out in the hall, but it still feels crowded. The music is still pounding into his skull and his lungs feel disgusting. Forget going to the library for some extra studying. He's going back to his apartment.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"Away from you," Suga replies. _Don't look don't look._ "Go back to your party and forget you saw me. You're good at that, right?"

The footsteps stop chasing him.

_Good._

But it's not good.

Suga reaches the main floor and it's only as he pushes open the lobby doors and is blasted with the frigid winter air that he realizes he _really_ wishes Tooru had kept following him.

"Stupid," he mutters, but he doesn't know who he's calling stupid.

Maybe him, most likely him, for wishing things could go back to the way they used to be. For Tooru to be clean and them to be happy. No more dodging the other or late nights filled with shouting and crying.

_If only it were that simple..._

Half a block from his apartment, his nose running from the cold, his phone rings. He glances at it and sighs, figuring Daichi would call at some point.

He flips it open and quietly says, "Hello?"

"Where are you? I've looked everywhere."

"Have you thought about looking outside?"

"Why would-- _Suga_." Suga smirks at the exasperated sigh Daichi gives, but then there's a sound like tsking and the smirk falls. "Please come back. We need to talk about something."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Suga."

"I'm not going back."

"You're being childish."

"I think I'm being perfectly reasonable considering what happened."

Daichi doesn't say anything, and Suga marks one down for him.

"Fine. What are you going to do now?"

"Go home and lock the doors so you might as well stay over there for the night."

"Suga--"

Suga shuts his phone, not wanting to hear another word.

Daichi knows Suga is on his way home now, so instead, Suga turns at the next intersection, not having any real destination in mind but knowing he can't go back to the apartment just yet.

Semester finals are over. Classes are done which means a lot of buildings aren't accessible anymore, so Suga is left with few options as to where he can go on campus. The library is only open for another hour, so it'd be pointless to make the trek there to not even be able to stay. If he continues down this path though, he could reach the edge of campus in no time and come out onto a backstreet that leads to a small shopping district. And then a block over from that, there's a 24 hour coffee shop he could slip into.

Mind made up, he heads that way, his pace a little faster when he realizes he can't even feel his nose anymore.

His phone rings again, but when he sees it's just Daichi calling him again, he shuts it off and slips it back into his pocket. He's almost grateful that there's hardly anyone around.

And when he finally gets to the coffee shop, the blissfully warm coffee shop, he's okay with seeing he isn't the only one needing shelter from the cold.

He orders a simple cappuccino and takes a seat in the back, away from prying eyes and the presence of other people.

The muttering calms him down. He's finally able to undo his scarf and shrug out of his coat and just simply close his eyes.

This morning he and Daichi were going to tie up loose ends with some classmates of theirs, and then they'd enjoy lunch and go from there. Except Daichi got called to a counselors meeting and Suga stayed in bed most of the day. When they were finally able to leave, it was dark and they only planned on going out to eat.

And then of course Daichi decided to pull his little trick and here Suga is realizing he's hungry.

He frowns at his cup s another sip.

He doesn't really blame Daichi. If Suga had to guess what was going to happen, it would have just been the four of them talking things over. Suga never left room for much conversation all those weeks ago. And neither did Daichi or Iwaizumi. After the stunt Tooru had pulled, they all avoided him.

With Iwaizumi though, it was different. Iwaizumi and Tooru had been friends for ages, so they were always going to drift back towards one another. Daichi stayed away in obligation to Suga and Suga, well... you never really talk to your cheating ex.

Suga's eyes burn, but he blinks rapidly and forces himself to relax. He's done crying. He's done crumbling. He tells himself to sit up straighter and take a few deep breaths, and once he's feeling calm again, more sure of himself, he opens his eyes, telling himself that he's okay.

But of course, life is funny in assuring Suga he's never going to be okay again.

The door has just opened and in walks Tooru, a beer bottle in one hand and his head hung low.

Suga lowers himself in his seat, hoping he won't be spotted. Tooru barely glances at the counter, and instead, is scanning the other patrons of the shop. His eyes pass over Suga twice before fully landing on him, and the expression that crosses his face is one of pure relief.

"Kou-chan," he whispers.

Suga scowls and goes to stand, but Tooru is already there and raising a hand to stop him. "Please--please just listen to me."

The other customers are starting to glance over at them, and Suga can't take it. He doesn't want to be here.

He wants to tell Tooru off--he did it earlier why not do it again?

_Because I'm looking at him. I'm going to crumble._

Everything in him is screaming, but staring into those puppy dog eyes has Suga melting. He can't take it when Tooru looks heartbroken. Granted, when it was Suga heartbroken, he was pleased whenever he saw Tooru looking anything other than his chipper self. He felt smug and petty and he was okay with that.

So when Suga finally sighs, Tooru knows he's won this round. He beams at Suga and reaches for his wrist, but Suga jerks his hand away at the last minute. Something in him breaks when he sees Tooru's face fall.

"Start walking," Suga mumbles. He slides into his coat and drapes his scarf over his shoulders, not sure if he should wrap it around his face again.

Tooru nods, and heads towards the door. The others in the store glance at them, but no one says anything. Suga finishes his cappuccino and tosses it in the trash on his way out the door.

It seems to have gotten colder, and Suga shivers. Tooru, though, must really be feeling the cold. He's not even wearing a jacket, and for a moment, Suga worries about him. And then he chides himself and looks away, reminding himself that it's not his job to worry about Tooru anymore.

"This way," Suga directs them towards the campus, knowing once this conversation is over, he'll want to just crawl into bed afterwards.

Neither of them say anything for a block. Tooru hasn't even lifted the bottle to drink from, and Suga wonders if there's even anything in it. 

"I'm sorry," Suga hears. He glances over at Tooru, whose eyes are trained on the ground. Suga scoffs.

"You've said that a million times."

"That's because I don't know what else to say. I'm done making up excuses Kou-chan. I'm sorry, and if I could turn back time and do things differently, I would in a _heartbeat_. I'd treat you better, take care of you, not lie and actually come back at night. I'd stay sober and just, not be a complete idiot."

"You know... we had this conversation once before. I doubt you remember it, because just like now, you were drunk."

"Wha-?" Tooru's head jerks up and he glances from Suga to the bottle in his hand. He frowns and then snorts. "I'm not drunk. A little fuzzy, but not drunk. This isn't even opened, see?" he lifts the bottle and sure enough, Suga can see the top is still in place. He eyes Tooru wearily before turning away.

"Earlier at the apartment, I was just... I don't know. Putting up a front? Iwa-chan told me what he was going to try and do with Sawamura, and I guess I just got... nervous."

"Pfft," Suga laughs unintentionally. Oikawa Tooru nervous? Unheard of.

Tooru glares at him, but doesn't touch the subject. Instead, his voice drops and the thread of seriousness is back in full force. "I know not to expect anything, Kou-chan. I ruined what we had, and Iwa-chan beat that into me. I'm not.. I'm not asking if we can go back to the way things were, or even before we started dating. I just... I just don't want us to be-to be, gah, I don't know." he rubs the back of his head, and Suga has to pin his lips together to not comment. He's done talking. He did all the talking, and shouting and crying, when he found out about Tooru cheating. The lying and drinking leading up to it was what settled Suga on breaking things off. And since then, he's had nothing to do with Tooru. He barely even thinks about him anymore.

_And now my record for not thinking about him is ruined. What a great winter break._

"You're not going to say anything, are you?" Tooru asks. Suga tightens his lips and shakes his head. Tooru sighs in response.

Suga had thought about forgiving Tooru. About giving him a second chance. Daichi and Iwaizumi were against it from the start, but he knew Iwaizumi wouldn't be like that forever, and Daichi... well Daichi didn't really count in this. He was always going to pick the best solution, whether it was for Suga to steer clear of Tooru, or apparently, try to help them reconcile. 

Suga rolls his eyes, but there's no real merit to it. He wants to be angry at Daichi, but he knows his friend is just trying to make him feel better.

"Kou-chan... I guess I'm just asking that you don't hate me. That we stop avoiding one another. You can be rude to me all you like but... I just... I miss seeing you around."

A lump forms in Suga's stomach. _Don't cave don't cave._

After a moment of silence, Suga sighs. "We're not friends anymore, Tooru. I don't think we can be that again, or anything more. But I don't think it would hurt if we were seen in public again." 

_Now I can dedicate the energy I spent avoiding him and use it to actually get things done. Like sleep._

The smile Tooru gives Suga is warm enough that Suga forgets how cold it is.

But he doesn't return it. Instead, he just lifts an eyebrow and keeps walking, Tooru trailing a little closer than before.

"Has anyone told you how amazing you are, Kou-chan?"

"Don't sweet talk me."

"Right, right. Sorry... but you are."

Suga sighs again, but he feels a little lighter.

He doesn't think he could ever forgive Tooru for the way he acted, and the pain Suga went through because of him. But he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss Tooru, even if a little. 

_I hope you're happy Daichi. This one is all on you._


End file.
